


Of hunters and seers

by spn_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is confused, Castiel's people skills are rusty, Dean has needs, F/M, OFC is Lonely, OFC is a seer, Rowena is a friend, dean is sweet, sam is helpful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_enthusiast
Summary: While working a shapeshifter case, Sam and Dean meet a seer that will help them solve many others...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Meet Fiona

**Author's Note:**

> Post-S15 except Dean and Cas never died and Cas kept his full powers. I would like to point out that I wrote Cas much less aware of social clues that he was in the last few seasons. Also, I kind of forgot about Patience when I first started writing about seers so let’s pretend she never existed!
> 
> English isn't my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes and the changes in verb tenses.
> 
> Also, I indicated Mature for this fic because things might get a little sexy in future chapters between Dean and OFC.

_**Fiona's POV** _

  
I was in my office when it happened.

This job as a website management technician was perfect for me. I received requests by email about what I needed to develop or fix on a website and almost never had to interact with people on a daily basis and it was fine with me. During lunchtime, I mostly kept to myself. Most people ate at their desk anyway.  
You see, I was kind of a loner. I suppose that my mental disposition had something to do with it. It's not that I didn't like people, it's just that I tended to drive them away with my awkwardness.

There is something strange about me to put it simply. Since as far as I can remember, I've always been this way. 

I see things. Sometimes in my dreams, sometimes in the room I am. I see scenarios unfolding before me, characters making an appearance. In many scenes that my mind is projecting, people die. One could argue that I simply have a very vivid imagination. The problem is that everything I see comes true, whether it's minutes from now or months away, in town or around the country, whether I'm involved or not.

Last night, I dreamt of a man that shed its own skin only to morph into my colleague Karen. He was in some sort of abandoned farmhouse and I could see a bunch of people tied up on the floor. The following dream sequence, I saw 2 handsome men in suits walking into my office and flashing a badge. The next sequence, I was sitting at a table on which was a map of the world, one of the men (the shorter one with gorgeous green eyes) was sitting next to me, cleaning a gun and giving me a reassuring smile.  
I've had stranger dreams but this one had felt important somehow. 

When I walked into work this morning, I noticed Karen wasn't there which was strange since she always arrived super early. I shrugged and walked into my office, closing the door behind and planning my work for the day. I plugged my headphones and started working.

It was almost noon when I heard a loud crash in the office next to mine, Peter's office. I pressed pause on my music app, waiting for a clue or something. I could hear a woman's voice arguing with who I could only guess was Peter.

Suddenly I hear Peter yell, "Karen, noooo!", then a gun was fired several times. I went to lock my office door and sat under my desk, terrified. After a while, I heard police sirens approach.

_**Dean's POV** _

I pulled into the parking lot of Yakuma Corporation while going through the details of the current case with my brother. Sammy and I had been tracking signs of a shifter nearby for a few days now but we still wondered about the MO. For some reason, it seemed to take on the appearance of an employee to get close to the boss of the company and kill them. What it did with the employees it took the appearance of we still had no clue.

Once we knew most of the police work was done, we walked into the building and introduced ourselves as special agents. An officer showed us around and gave us details of the crime scene. While I was talking with one of the few witnesses present on the scene during the lunch hour, Sam had inspected the outside of the building and found a steaming pile of shedded skin in a bush. It seemed like our shifter had gotten rid of its Karen skin.

"I'm telling you agent, it was Karen but she wasn't acting like herself. She was so rigid. She just came in and didn’t even say hi. She went straight to Peter’s office. Also, she came in really late this morning and it's not like her to be late.", the witness says.

"Anything out of the ordinary you can think of?" I ask.

She snorts then says, "Ugh. It’s stupid but... according to Fiona, It wasn't Karen but something else that took her place and tied her up in some dark and mysterious place.", she says, making quoting marks with her fingers then adds with a knowing smile, "Yeah, I know, Fiona's delusions probably aren't worth wasting your time on agents. She's not exactly 100% there all the time if you know what I mean."

"Thank you miss Kensington, now, where is this Fiona? We need to be thorough in our investigation, no matter who the witness is." I answer, giving her what I think is my most charming smile.

"Sure, Fiona Wells, first door on your left. Good luck with that, agents." she says, huffing and going back to her desk.

  
_**Fiona’s POV** _

It had all happened so fast, the cops coming in, the interrogation, Kelly Kensington rolling her eyes at me as I pulled her aside to tell her it wasn't Karen. I mean I don't even know why I told her that. It's not like anyone would ever believe me anyway. I keep thinking that maybe I could’ve prevented Peter's death but... not really. Even if I knew something was up with Karen, I didn't even know what. I just knew there was a weird-ass creature putting people's face on and keeping them captive in a creepy farmhouse somewhere. I couldn't just tell that to the cops. It wouldn't make any sense and I wouldn't have any proof for them.

As I'm reflecting on my knowlegde of the case, I hear a knock on my door. I get up from my office chair and answer it. It's them, the 2 men in a suit from my dream. They introduce themselves as special agents Bolen and Clark. 

"Gentlemen, please take a seat, I was expecting you." I say.

"You were?" The tall one asks.

"Yeah... well I mean I saw the 2 of you walk in and I heard you were from the FBI and since my office wall is right next to Paul's office I was expecting a visit I guess." I answer, babbling.

"Miss Wells, I'll be frank with you, your colleague, Miss Kensington, she said that you told her something strange, something you didn't even report to the cops when they interviewed you earlier. Now why is that?" The one with the pouty lips and the intense green eyes, um... agent Bolen, asks me.

Even if I'm feeling a bit trapped and vulnerable, my gut tells me I can trust them somehow.

"OK. You're right. I know things, but if I tell you what I know and how I know it, you'll need an open mind because what I'm about to tell you, it will sound crazy but I swear it's the truth." I say carefully, looking at both of them. 

"Don't worry miss, we're used to strange things, I doubt you can surprise us.", The tall one, agent Clark, tells me with an encouraging smile.

"OK. So, sometimes, I have these um... I guess you could call them visions, and as far as I know they seem to always come true." I stop, but they signal for me to keep going, as if none of this was weird.

"Well, last night, I dreamt of a place, some kind of old farmhouse where some people were chained to the floor. There was this guy that came in, carrying a woman over his shoulder. He put her in chains like the others then he moved to another room and started to claw at his skin, it was really disturbing», I say with a disgusted face, pausing while the images came rushing back to me, « then there was a puddle of skin on the floor and he was... he WAS Karen. That... that's about it. Oh! Also, this morning, when I came in I saw Karen wasn't there yet-", I'm cut short by agent Bolen.

"Yeah, she is the early type, we know. So, you're a sear then?", he asks me casually, as if what I just said made actual sense.

"You... you believe me?" I ask, completely stunned.

"Like I said, this is kind of our thing", agent Clark says, "so was there more to this dream? Any clues on where this building could be located?" he asks me.

"No, nothing like that. My dream started from inside the building so no address or outdoors sightings, sorry. The rest of my dream, I saw the two of you come into my office flashing your badges... then... then the next part-" I start.

"The next part? As in, something that hasn't happened yet?", agent Bolen asks.

"Yeah... it's weird though. It doesn't make any sense to me and it didn't feel related to this crime scene at all. Well, in this vision, I was sitting with you, agent Bolen, you were dressed more casually, drinking a beer and cleaning a gun. We were in some kind of study room with high ceilings and there was a table next to where we were sitting, with a map on it.", I explain.

They give each other a look, then agent Clark nods at agent Bolen.

"Miss Wells" agent Clark says, " hum, can I call you Fiona?"

"Yes, of course.", I answer.

"Fiona, we're not really FBI. We’re brothers, I'm Sam and this is Dean, Winchester, we hunt creatures like the one you saw in your vision, this is what we do for a living.", he explains.

"Oh... I see.", I answer, trying to make sense of what he just told me. "So... the thing I saw, this is real? What creature can pass as another person and shed skin?" I ask, uncomfortable, knowing such a thing and so much more is REALLY possible.

"A shapeshifter.", agent Bo- Dean answers, "we've been tracking it for a few days now and there seems to be a pattern in which it kidnaps an employee, takes their shape and kills their boss."

"So there’s been others." I ask.

"Yes. So I gather you haven’t seen others until now.” Sam confirms with me.

"No. It was the first time I saw anything like it.” I simply say.

"Alright, well the part you saw with me cleaning my gun, does it happen soon?" Dean asks.

"It doesn’t work like that. I never know when something will happen. Sometimes it’s soon after I’ve seen it, but not always." I explain.

"Alright, well I guess we’ll try to find that farmhouse then." Sam says, handing me a card. "If you see anything else or think of anything else, call us at this number."

"I will. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful. That’s all I’ve seen." I apologize.

"Nah, don’t worry about it. We’ve worked cases with much less intel. Let’s just hope there aren’t that many farmhouses around", Dean answers then says, "Well call us if you think of anything", he repeats as they leave my office.

  
_**Dean’s POV** _

Prophets had been the only ones with that level of insight that we’d met so far. Well there had been Missouri... I mean Sammy didn't exactly count now did he? An actual seer though, that was new, I mused as I drove on the highway, Sammy focussed on his laptop.

"So what do you make of her? Huh? The seer? See seemed legit enough. Not a prophet though. She did say she'd been like this since she could remember and we've never heard of her before. Plus the things she saw are zero biblical." I say to him.

"Yeah, I think she might be a real seer. Hey, check this out." he tells me, reading something on his computer. "There are 3 farmhouses in the area, but only one of them is located in the periphery of all the businesses that have been hit.” Sam explains.

"Where to?" I ask my brother.

" A few miles East, just keep driving that way." Sam says.

  
******

  
We’d been lucky. When we arrived, the shapeshifter was there. We took it by surprise as it was about to morph into another person. Once we ganked the shifter, we released the victims. Fortunately, all 5 were alive. Turns out, they all had in some way been assholes to the shifter (Mickey his name was) when they were in high school. Back then he had tried to fit in only to be bullied. So he had tracked them one by one, taking their appearance to kill their boss and get them in trouble. Since we couldn’t possibly prove the existence of a shifter to the local authorities, we advised the victims to move away and start fresh since they were all persons of interest now (except for the 5th and most recent person who’d been kidnapped, because the shifter hadn’t had the time to do anything in his name). All their colleagues thought they were killers since they had seen _them_ commit murder.

Once the vics are gone, I ask Sammy, "So, do you think we should swing by Fiona’s office to explain what happened?" 

"We could just call her and let her know we got the bad guy. It’s early, she’s probably still at the office." Sam says.

"Yeah. Ok. Another case over, let’s hit the road." I answer, a bit disappointed we won’t get to catch up with our new special friend in person.


	2. Werewolves are real too?

_2 months later_

_**Fiona’s POV** _

Ever since Karen’s disappearance, I had felt uneasy (I mean even more than usual) at work. Sam had called me to explain everything that had happened at the farmhouse that day and how I was right about Karen. That poor girl had to start all over because of some evil shapeshifter who had screwed up her identity.

You know, I’ve seen things my whole life and I’ve known things weren’t right in the world but to actually have people believe me and prove that everything in my head was accurate, that was just... well... something else.

My day-to-day life was the same as usual but I kept getting lost in my own thoughts a lot.

As I stared at the painting on my office wall, I went to take a gulp of water, then realized my bottle was empty. I came out of my office to go fill my bottle when I felt it again, that buzzing sensation that meant I was about to see something.

_There was a chubby old man making a speech in front of about 30 guests. A banner over his head read Happy Retirement Edmond. People were clapping and cheering. They were in some kind of private room in a restaurant. The napkins read Good N’ Plenty Restaurant, PA. The next sequence flashed before my eyes. The man, Edmond, was coming out of the restaurant, it was a cold winter night. He made for his car, far into the parking lot, when out of nowhere came a big furry... hum... werewolf? It clawed at him, throwing him on the ground. It bent over him and kept clawing its way into his body. Edmond couldn’t even scream since most of his throat had been ripped out. The creature clawed him one more time and removed his heart from his chest, engulfing it. Edmond’s body was lying on the ground, the creature gone in an instant._

I came out of my vision abruptly. I started to heave and ran towards the closest trash can to empty my stomach.

"Fiona! Ewwww! "Kelly yells at me, "That was my trash can! Now bring me yours, there’s no way I’m touching this one ever again. " She says, disgusted.

"I'm really sorry Kelly." I say, getting up from my knees on the floor, grabbing the trash can and walking towards my office.

***

**_Dean’s POV_ **

The last week had been pretty quiet. Here I was, sitting in the war room, waiting for Sam to come out of the shower so we could go out for some grub, when his phone buzzed. I took it off the charger, noticing the foreign number before I answered « Hello? ».

"Hum, Hi! is this Sam... hum Winchester?" A woman asks.

"Who’s this?" I answer curtly.

"It’s Fiona Wells, I gave you info on that shapeshifter that one time." She says.

"Fiona, hey! It’s Dean. Is everything ok? " I ask her, wondering why she’d be calling us.

"Well I had another vision, about a totally different creature. I think it’s a werewolf. As usual, my visions were in pieces but I did some research and I think I have a solid case for you guys, I mean I don’t want to impose but I gathered this was your thing... Is this ok?” She babbles nervously.

"Yeah, of course, you did the right thing calling us sweetheart! Hey hold on, I’m putting you on speaker so you can tell Sam and I what you got." I say as I see my brother walk into the room with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. "It’s Fiona the sear." I tell Sam and he nods at me.

She tells us about her vision and the research she did. She had googled the name of the restaurant she had seen on the napkin so she had an address. From her vision, she also knew the first name of the future victim so she had called the restaurant, passing as some colleague of a guy name Edmond to know when the secretary at his job had scheduled his retirement party and also got a last name, Perry. Edmond Perry. Turns out his retirement party was planned for next Saturday, which left us plenty of time to get there and plan the werewolf trap.

"This is some good detective work Fiona.” I tell her, impressed.

"Oh, my vision was very detailed. I was lucky I guess", she answers humbly but with a bit a pride in her voice.

"No, that’s great really, you’ve done most of the work for us, now we just need to be there a bit before the event and make sure everyone is safe." Sam tells her.

"Well, let me know how it goes ok?" She asks.

"Of course sweetheart, thanks again for the intel. Talk to you soon!" I tell her before I hang up.

"Damn, that sounds precise. Let’s see how it goes." Sam says.

***

Fiona’s intel was so precise I don’t remember when was the last time a hunt was such a piece of cake. Sammy and I had hidden in the trees on the corner of the restaurant, waiting for the werewolf to approach the meat trap we had set up just so we could take it by surprise before taking it down.

The more I thought about it, the more I could see this intel/ganking business working to our advantage.

***

_**FIona’s POV** _

Dean had called me after they had taken care of the werewolf that night (yes it really was a werewolf :D).

He had thanked me for the info and I was really happy I had helped save someone again. He sounded so grateful. Twice now this curse I had had given me the chance to save lives. I was starting to feel like I had found a meaningful purpose in my life. My desk job was feeling less relevant day after day.


	3. Black eyes and mysterious symbols

_2 weeks later_

_**Fiona's POV** _

I went to bed one night feeling a bit feverish. That night (or so I thought), I had a long complex dream involving several creepy individuals with black eyes. If I looked at them too closely, the sight was bone chilling. The eyes were one thing but I could tell by their grotesque features that they were not human. I had seen many symbols, objects, rituals and places during that dream.

When I woke up, I was feeling rather dizzy but the first thing I did was write down everything I could remember. I mean how could I forget? These things, they would haunt me for a long time.

The next thing I did was to check my phone to see what time it was.

5:35 am on Thursday March 21st.

Wait THURSDAY? I went to bed on Sunday night! What the hell!

I had missed several calls and text messages. Oh god! I had to call the office.

Fortunately, it was only a week until my 3-week vacation so since we had a new boss (we didn’t have official management since Peter’s death) who wasn't up to date with our planned vacations, I was able to pretend that I had asked for 4 weeks instead of 3. So I was on vacations for another 3-1/2 weeks, which left me plenty of time to call Dean and Sam.

***

_**Dean’s POV** _

Washing up baby was kind of my own version of relaxation. It calmed me and helped me focus.

I was deep in concentration when Sam called me through the tunnel door.

Fiona was on the phone and she had something big for us.

***

"So you’re on vacations then! I mean, I know it’s not the most fun way to spend one’s vacations and I have actually no idea if you have any plans but with what you’re telling us and all your sketches, I’m thinking maybe it would help to have you with us for this one. I mean not for the action itself. We wouldn’t let you put yourself in danger. Just for the general planning since this vision is in so many pieces. What do you say?", I propose.

"How long from my town to where you guys are?" She asks me.

"To Lebanon, huh, 20 something hours?" I answer.

"Woah! That’s quite a road trip!" She exclaims with a cute giggle.

"Can I think about it and call you back?" She asks me, unsure.

"Of course, hey don’t worry about it, I was just suggesting it because it seemed more simple but no pressure, ok? And I get it, we don’t know each other that well so it’s your call really!" I say, realizing I might have came on a bit strongly with that idea.

"It’s getting late. I’ll call you back in the morning ok?" She says.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Good night then. Talk to you in the morning!" I tell her.

"Good night Dean!" She says softly before hanging up.

Once I put my phone back into my pocket, I turn around, spotting Sam who’s starring at me, making a face.

"What?" I ask him.

"I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m super grateful for her help but Dean, do you really want to bring her here? You do remember the fate of every single person who came to stay with us in the past?” Sam says, a bit emotional.

"I know Sam but Lucifer and Michael are dead, Crowley’s gone, Rowena’s in charge of Hell and she’s pretty much trust worthy all things considered and heaven’s back on track so no more dick angels." I say.

"Maybe you’re right... And with Jack upstairs, it does feel more like regular hunts nowadays, but the fact remains that she saw demons, witchcraft and sigils. Sounds like trouble." Sam rationalizes.

"Yeah well she didn’t say yes yet anyway. Let’s wait for her answer tomorrow." I conclude.

"Alright."Sam shrugs.

"In the meantime, with the info we have so far, maybe we should call Cas." I say.

"Good idea." Sam agrees.

***

_Fluffy wings sounds_

"Dean, you called." Cas says as soon as he appears.

"Yeah, hey, how is it going upstairs?" I ask him.

"Well, I think. Jack is in the process of making new angels since our numbers have been very low for a while now. I'm helping wherever I can.” He says.

"Great. That's great, Cas. Hey listen, do you think you could maybe pay a little visit to Rowena to see if everything is under control in hell? We've heard there might be trouble coming our way, but we're not sure how or when." I tell him, wondering if Fiona maybe had some clues that could help us establish a timeline like she did with the werewolf case.

"How did you come by these news? I was under the impression that hell had been quiet lately." Cas asks me, confused.

"It seems like it but we have a new source of intel, a seer, her name is Fiona Wells." I say.

"Fiona Wells, yes, she's on the seer list." Cas says.

"There's a seer list? How come this is the first time we hear of this?" Sam asks Cas, stunned.

"There are only 3 across the globe that are born into every generation. Fiona Wells is currently the only one in this part of the world. There is also one in Tibet. The third one died a few years ago. They don't get replaced right away. The new 3 are born at the same time once the last of the previous generation has died. Honestly, angels have not been interested in the business of seers in many centuries. They were once at the center of every decision a nation that had the chance to have one made. Now they’re mostly considered like people with mental illness by local authorities. Even hell has never shown interest in them because their knowledge is random. You can't make them see specific things like Prophets can with anything heaven or hell related, which is pointless. There're pretty useless these days, really." Cas explains with a shrug.

"Yeah well she’s helped us on 2 cases now and she’s got info on this big demonic one so she’s far from useless or a looney, Cas." I say, a bit irritated by the way Cas described Fiona's kind, as I felt that she deserved a bit more recognition for what she did for us so far.

"I'm sorry Dean, I did not mean to be rude about your friend. Where is she? I would like to introduce myself. It would be an honor to meet her." Cas says, as he realizes the implication of his previous words.

"She's not here, at least not yet. She's supposed to call-" I start explaining to Cas, but he's too fast, trying to make amends for what he said. Typical.

"I'll get her then. I know where she lives. Seers emit a special frequence that only angels and God- um Jack can detect. I'll be right back."

And just like that, he's gone.

"Cas wait! Damn it! He's gonna creep her out. Shit!" I groan, turning to Sam who just sighs.

***

_**Fiona's POV** _

After my call with Dean, I was deep in thoughts. Should I pack a bag and drive all the way to their place for a few days? I ask myself.

It's true that I don't know them very well but God! For the first time in my life I brought something really good to the table. Me. Little Fiona Wells. I was useful, I had this special ability that could really save people, I reflected, while sitting on my bed in my baby doll and bathrobe, brushing my wet hair.

"It is good to feel useful, isn't it?" A deep voice says behind me.

I let out a little squeal as I jump on my feet, surprised.

There's a winged man in a trench coat in my doorway.

I'm terrified, but I still have enough sense in me to look around for a weapon. Just as I spot my umbrella in the corner of the bedroom, the man is in front of me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

I start screaming and I close my eyes, preparing for whatever might come next.


	4. Seers, angels and teleportation

_**Fiona's POV** _

I feel a slight shift but all is quiet so I open my eyes.

I’m not in my bedroom anymore.

Once the winged man releases me, I stop screaming. He takes a step back but remains quiet.

Taking in my surroundings, I ask, "What the fuck?"

Then I hear a familiar voice, "Sorry about that sweetheart, Cas is a bit too much sometimes."

I turn around. It's Dean Winchester and his brother Sam is standing beside him. They're dressed as civilians today. I calm down a little but I still have so many questions.

I turn back to the winged man and ask, "What are you, winged man?"

”I’m Castiel, an angel of the lord.” he answers simply.

”Wait, you can see his wings? What they look like?” Sam asks.

”You mean you can’t see them? I ask back. They both signal they can't.

Castiel says, “You can see glimpses of my true form because of what you are.”

I turn back to the angel. ”A seer.” I say. He nods. “Well, to answer your question, Sam, they are a pale shade of grey and they look super fluffy... guys how did I pop in here?” I ask, gesturing around. “ This is all too much.” I tell them, slightly overwhelmed.

”We were talking to Cas about what you saw, your dream about the demons, and we were going to wait for your call tomorrow but Cas was a bit too quick and didn't give us a choice. I’m sorry Fiona, this wasn't supposed to happen.” Dean says, staring daggers at Castiel, then turning to me, obviously embarrassed about the kidnapping. Then he adds a bit hesitently, ” Huh... I guess you were about to go to bed.” He says, scanning my body from head to toe, then up again, pointing his finger up and down.

I suddenly feel very self conscious. I realize my robe is open and that I’m only wearing a very revealing nighty underneath. I quickly tie up the robe as I feel myself blushing furiously. ”Huh, yeah, I was.” I answer simply.

”Cas, man, you should pop her back to her place. Fiona, again, we’re really sorry about that.” Sam says, wincing slightly.

I come to my senses and make a quick decision. ”So, can I come back tomorrow using the same mode of transportation?” I ask, doing air quotes for the word transportation.

”Hey, sure thing sweetheart! So, you made up your mind then? You're not too freaked out about what just happened?” Dean asks, hopeful.

”Don’t get me wrong, that was really creepy, but honestly, I actually made up my mind a few seconds before your feathered friend here picked me up. I’m on vacation for a little more than 3 weeks and I don't have plans anyway so yes, I will work with you. I’m glad I won't need to drive 20 hours though.” I say.

Dean chuckles at that, offering me a lopsided smile that warms my belly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." I say as Castiel is about to put his hand on my shoulder again.

"Bye Fiona!’’ I hear both Sam and Dean say before I'm in my room again, alone.

*******

_**Dean’s POV** _

Man what a night! I think to myself as I finally crash on my bed at 2 am. For a moment there I thought we were about to lose our seer with Cas being a big-ass creep. But no, Fiona had decided to help us even if the whole thing had weirded her out and she had been a bit embarassed with her state of undress.

Damn... her open robe had left very little to my imagination. When she had turned around after popping in the bunker, I had done my best not to stare but I could't really help myself now could I? Man, it’s been a while... I mean she looked really good, really feminine and soft with curves in all the right places. Let's just say that her clothes back at her office were pretty baggy. I just knew that second impression was going to last. I hope it wouldn’t be a problem.

Maybe I should go out and pick up a chick before the bars close tonight... nah it's late and I'm beat. I'll just take care of business in the morning.

***

After a much needed quality time shower, I headed to the kitchen for coffee. Cas was already there waiting for me.

After he had popped Fiona back last night I had let him know how unappropriate he had been. I think I got through to him because he said he would come back in the morning to ask when it would be appropriate to collect her.

"So Dean" Cas starts "would now be a good time to pick her up?"

"Easy tiger, I will call her, see if she's still ok about last night, then, if she's good, I'll ask her if she's ok with being popped over and at what time it would be convenient for her. Then, once all of this is cleared, only then will I give you the OK. Are we clear on the details, Cas?" I ask him, wanting to make sure we avoid drama like last night.

"Yes, of course Dean. I will wait for your signal." He says, sitting at the dinner table.

"Great!" I say, picking up my phone to call Fiona. I'm a bit nervous. What if she changed her mind?

***

_**Fiona’s POV** _

My alarm goes off at 7 am. As I sit up in my bed, scenes from last night are playing back in my mind. Angels are real. I can see their wings. They can teleport. This is nuts. I mean, really nuts.

Oh god, the guys saw me in my bed clothes. Talk about embarrassing! I'm not exactly a prude but damn I just met the men.

I could still feel the way Dean had glanced at me, with a heated look. Nah, I might have just imagined that, I was so overwhelmed last night.

I agreed to help them. I did. I mean it's ok. It was the right decision to make. I’m sure of it. Dean seemed glad I said yes to help them. Sam seemed to appreciate it too. I'm not used to so much company but I think it will be nice to spend time with them both, knowing that if I have a vision while they're with me I won't feel like the weirdo in the place. That's something I've never had before. That's something good.

I'm deep in thoughts when my phone rings. It's 7:30. I look at my phone, it's Dean calling.

Ok, time to face the music.

"Good morning, Dean!" I answer cheerfully.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" He asks with a smile in his voice.

"I guess. I mean the whole zapping thing was a bit tiring though." I answer honestly.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Cas has been doing that with Sammy and I for years. Oh, and about that, if you're still planning on helping us with the demon case, maybe you should pack up for a few days so you don't have to be zapped at the end of every day. Also, we didn't have time to show you around last night but we have a buttload of empty rooms at the bunker." He tells me.

I'm suddenly intrigued by his words. Empty rooms? Bunker? What does he mean?

"You're living in some sort of hotel slash WW2 museum?" I ask, laughing.

"Uh, not exactly!" He chuckles. "You see, my brother and I, we're not just hunters like we told you, we're also the legacies of a secret supernatural knowledge society called the Men of Letters. They owned a bunker until the late fifties and we only discovered the place a few years ago. Long story short, we're the last remaining members. It's a big underground fortified place full of dusty books and spells we call home. And since it used to be home to a bunch of people, it has many empty bedrooms and you're welcome to use one during your stay-cation." He tells me.

I remain quiet while I take his explanation in, thinking maybe he still has more to say.

Sensing my hesitation, he says "Look, Fiona, I know you said you wanted in last night, but we understand if you changed your mind. I mean, I get it, this is big and you're already contributing a lot just by telling us all you see. Also, I get that last night was pretty weird for you. You don't have to feel like you owe us anything, ok?" He says, then sighs.

Collecting my nerves I answer, "Dean, I really want in. Last night was a bit awkward but I genuinly want to help. No, I NEED to help. Listen, you have no idea how weird and useless I've felt my whole life. And now, knowing that my gift can contribute to the greater good, there is no way i can stay away from that. So yes, Dean, I will pack a bag for a few days." I tell him, completely sincere.

"Yeah?" He says, a bit stunned. "Well ok. Is 9:00 too early or is it ok to tell Cas to pick you up at that time?" He asks me.

"Works for me." I simply say. " See you at 9:00, Dean." I add, then hang up.

This was going to be quite an adventure.

***

When I arrive at the bunker, Dean shows me around the place. It's huge and quite impressive really.

He finishes the tour by showing me to the room where I would be staying, two doors down from his. I put my suitcase on the bed and follow him back to the war room where Sam and Cas are waiting for us.

***

"So these are the symbols I can remember from my very long never ending dream. Now this one I've seen on a wall, painted in blood, then as a tattoo on a woman's body, then again as some sort of pendant." I explain as I pass around my drawings.

"What do you mean by never ending dream?" Castiel asks me.

I tell him about me going to bed on Sunday night and waking up a few days later.

“I've never heard of such long visions. I know some can be more physically unpleasant than others but it's the first time I hear about such a long vision. I'm afraid it must mean something isn't right. Judging by your drawings and what you saw, it seems that demons are plotting something on earth. I think it's time to pay a visit to Rowena." Cas says.

"Who's Rowena?" I ask.

"The Queen of Hell, as was her son before her." Sam explains.

"Ok. How do you talk to the Queen of Hell?" I ask.

"We summon her." Dean tells me.

"Ok. Is it dangerous?" I ask.

"Once, summoning the King of Hell was but then he just turned into our little lap dog, then he died. Anyway, Rowena is... well Rowena, even if she always has a few tricks up her sleeves, is pretty much trustworthy these days. I don't think she's a threat. But just to be sure, we'll keep you out of the way while we talk to her. We need to be sure she isn't involved with your visions first. Say, you haven't seen a red head in your visions have you?" Dean asks me.

"Um yeah, actually, she was the one painting symbols on her body." I say.

"Damn it, Rowena!" Sam says.

"Let's prepare the ingredients for the summoning then." Cas says.

He get's up from the his chair and Sam does the same. Together, they walk towards some storage room. I sit back in my chair. Dean shakes his head, opens a beer and kicks his feet on the table next to us.

Suddenly, I have a strange sensation.

"Woah! Deja vu. Dean, do you remember the first time we met I told you I had a vision where I saw you drink a beer and we were at this table, you were wearing these exact same clothes. I mean, this is it. Right now." I say.

Suddenly, he's looking at me weird. He puts his beer on the table and his feet back on the ground.

"Fiona, are you ok." He asks me, his voice deep and his eyes round as saucers.

"Yeah, why?" I answer.

"Fiona, you're glowing." He gestures at me.

I look at my arms, they're bathing in a gold light. I'm starting to feel very warm all of a sudden. I stand up from my chair, extending my arms. I don't understand what's happening. I stare at Dean, starting to panic.

Dean's discarted beer bottle falls from the table and breaks on the ground. Next, the floor starts trembling.

Dean reaches for a pillar and I try to do the same on my side but I don't have the time to reach it, as I start trembling.

Suddenly, I stop walking. I feel a growing warmth inside my head. The last thing I see is Dean who's trying to get to me while the floor is shaking.

***

_**Dean's POV** _

One moment she's standing, the next she crumbles to the floor.

As soon as she hits the floor, the ground stops shaking and I make my way to her. I check for a pulse, it's strong, she must have lost consciousness, I think as I pick her up, making my way towards her room.

I put her gently on the bed then I sit on the chair next to it. A moment later, I hear Sam calling out for me in the corridor. I poke my had through the door and tell him what happened.

Apparently, the earthquake caused a mess in the storage room and many jars were broken.

Suddenly, the lights start flickering.


End file.
